A New Door Opens
by ice illuser
Summary: oneshot The boar of the zodiac wonders why everyone else has someone, while she's all alone...spoilers abound, implied if you squint KaguraMomiji.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, and if you think I do…you're crazy.

A/N: This is my first Furuba fic, so please go easy on me…oh, and don't read this if you don't like spoilers.

--

Looking out of the window in her room, Kagura saw Haru hug and kiss Rin as a greeting, and then both of them started to walk off to school.

_Well, _she thought, _that would make sense right? I'm glad they're together again…but I have to say, it does feel lonely…_

She smiled sadly, and started to comb her black hair.

Kyo watched over Tohru, and she was healing him, ever so slowly… _It makes sense, Kyo –kun deserves the best, and no one could ask for more than Tohru-kun._

She had seen Yun-chan (Yuki) walking and laughing with a gray haired student council member, whose name she heard as Machi. _I'm glad Yun-chan has found someone else…I wasn't sure if he could get over Tohru-kun…_

Of course, Rin and Haru were pretty much back together now. _Makes sense, they've been through so much together…_

Kisa had the ever so sarcastic Hiro to protect her. _He's like her knight in shining armor, maybe…even her prince, someday._

Going for a walk one day, she had seen Hatori smiling with Kyo-kun's homeroom teacher, Mayuko-sensei. _That's really, really, great…I thought that Hatori would never get over the whole Kana incident, it really was a…tragic event._

On that same walk, when she had gone to get something to eat, she had seen Kureno eating with Tohru-kun's blond friend, Uo-chan. _I really was surprised, Kureno looked so happy with her…he never looks like that at home, if we even manage to see him._

Ayame had his assistant Mine who was just as odd at times as he was. _They balance each other off so well…_

Later, at Kyo-kun's school play (that he really did look good in) she had seen Shihan (Kazuma) happily talking with Tohru-kun's black haired friend. _She looks a bit creepy, but really, Shihan and her look good together…_

Another time, walking back home from college, she had seen Ritsu extremely nervously asking Shigure's editor, Mit-chan out for takoyaki. _…I never thought I would see the day Ritsu got a girl…but hey, it's good that he's getting a bit more confidant, right?_

And at one point, she had seen Shigure and Akito pressed against each other. To say the least, she had been surprised…until she had figured out that Aktio was a girl. (Her normally loose clothing had been kind of tight that time…) _Their love is a twisted one, I can see that…but even Akito, bitch goddess has someone, sort of…_

Her whole family, the Juunishi, had someone.

Except her.

_Why?_

She looked closely into the mirror. She definitely had inherited the Sohma family good looks, anyone could tell her that much, but…she didn't have the dark elegance of Rin, or the angelic innocence that both Kisa and Tohru possessed.

She was just…cute.

Was that why…?

Or could it be something else? Her personality, she knew was strange. She seemed like such a sweet girl at first, and then she'd fly into a violent tantrum. But…she generally only acted like that around Kyo-kun in the first place…

Then again, when was the last time she had ever paid attention to any other guy but Kyo-kun?

"Kagura! Hurry up or you'll be late!" her mom called from the first floor.

"Coming!" she yelled back, clipping her hair up, and reaching for her orange neko backpack.

She froze, hand outstretched.

_I…love this bag. I made it…in honor of Kyo-kun…but…_

She carefully took the bag, and put it in her closet. Then she took out a green shoulder bag that had been a birthday present some years back, and put her books and notebooks in there instead.

_It's time, for a new beginning…I really did love Kyo-kun, no matter how it started, but…but he's with Tohru-kun now. He…doesn't need me anymore. Therefore…I don't need him. I need to find…where, no, who I was before Kyo-kun became my life…_

She slung the bag on her shoulder, walked out of her room and closed the door.

_When one door shuts another one opens…_

_We cross our bridges when we come to them and burn them behind us, with nothing to show for our progress except a memory of the smell of smoke, and a presumption that once our eyes watered._

_I'm not about to dwell in the past any longer._

_--_

…oh, that sucked. Oh well…please review, and tell me whether or not I should continue this…if you think I should, please write who you think Kagura should be paired up with. (It has to be a character that hasn't already been paired up, and I don't do yuri.)


End file.
